Captain Phasma
Captain Phasma is a supporting antagonist in the Star Wars sequel trilogy. She serves as a major antagonist of the 2015 film Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, and a minor antagonist in Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. She also appears as one of the major antagonists of the TV show Star Wars: Resistance, appearing as the main antagonist in it's first season. She is an elite-stormtrooper who works as General Hux's right-hand and lietuant. History Star Wars: Resistance She hires both Commander Pyre and Major Elrik Vonreg to find The Colossus for The First Order. As Pyre and Elrik propose to work with the pirate gang, Phasma accepts their partnership with Kragan Gorr who was a notorious pirate. She later goes and fires at a village. However, during the battle, she lost her commander Elrik Vonreg, who was killed. The other commanders (Pyre and Tierny) flee with Tamara who is their new recruit. Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens She, at first, appears commanding inside the village on Jakku with Kylo Ren, as she asked him what to do with the villagers. After Kylo Ren suggested to kill them all, Phasma agreed, and she gave her command to fire, which Finn refused to do; he knew that was wrong. When Finn took off his mask in the Finalizer, she told him to submit his blasters at once, and report to her division about his act of treason, as a punishment. She later told Hux that Finn had never betrayed the First Order before. Very much later, she is seen standing on Starkiller Base, standing behind Hux during his speech. She was later caught by Finn, Han Solo, and their crew, and was forced to join their team and betray the First Order by tracking Starkiller Base's shields and deactivating them. She then told them that they are making a big mistake by rising against Hux's command on the planet super-weapon, but she was thrown into one of Starkiller Base's trash compactors. She managed to survive the trash compactors. Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Captain Phasma somehow escapes The Starkiller Base and she somehow enters Snoke's mothership. She is ordered by Hux to find Finn, Rose and BB8, who enter the mothership in attempt to stop Hux from destroying the entire Resistance. Phasma finds Finn, Rose and BB8, and she arrests the three and takes them to Hux, who angrily slaps Finn on the cheek. Hux orders Phasma to torture Finn and Rose, and leaves. Phasma orders her stormtroopers to execute them, as blasters would be to good for them. However, before the execution was complete, Holdo sliced the mothership into half, as the ship started to explode and the room in which Phasma and the latter were located was collapsing. Finn, Rose and BB8 tried to escape the ship, but Phasma came out of the fire with Stormtroopers, as she was ready to kill the trio. BB8 however hacked into the First Order's fighting mechanisms as he programmed them to shoot Phasma and the Stormtroopers. Phasma was left alone, with Finn, Rose and BB8. Phasma and Finn battled, and Finn hit Phasma hard on the face, causing her to fall into a pit. Phasma struggled and told Finn that he was always a scum. Finn answered that he is a rebel scum. The pit's surface then opened, and underneath was fire. Phasma fell into the fire and most likely died. Personality Coming soon... Trivia * Unlike Hux who always rejects Kylo Ren and his ideas, Phasma is usually cooperative and supportive towards him. * She is the Hux's most loyal minion, and she serves as his personal assistant and right-hand, despite Kylo Ren being a closer henchmen to him. Category:Dark Knights Category:Delusional Category:Henchmen Category:Master of Hero Category:Pawns Category:Right-Hand Category:Minions Category:Enforcers Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure Intolerant Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Dictators Category:Provoker Category:Tyrants Category:Trap Masters Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Nihilists Category:Control Freaks Category:Xenophobes Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Villains Category:Murderers Category:Spree Killers Category:Vandals Category:Slavedrivers Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Extremists Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Misanthropes Category:Betrayed Category:Narcissists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Neutral Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Abusers